1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to low profile relays, and more particularly to low profile relays adapted for mounting on printed wiring cards (PWC's).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current interest in the use of printed wiring cards (PWC's) has brought about a need for a relay which may be mounted on these cards. A particular problem in mounting relays on PWC's is that the card file holders for PWC's are set up so that the PWC's are mounted very closely together. This necessitates having a relay which is of extremely low profile. The close proximity also presents a heat dissipation problem.
Some other problems presented by existing techniques in use today are the metallic mounting plates on which most relay parts are mounted. This is added bulk, an additional part, and would of course short circuit the PWC circuits. No adjustment has been previously provided for the hinge leaf springs and the proper alignment of the armature and leaf springs has also been a problem. A further problem has been presented by the welding or riveting of the armature to the hinge leaf spring which has resulted in undesirable stresses being introduced in the armature magnetic flux lines.